


The Five Times Sam Called Gabriel's Phone, And The One Time He Didn't

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: "Gabriel here, if i don't pick up I'm doing something way cooler in my 'Idiot Box' but I'd call you back when I can," 
Sam wish Gabriel can just pick up his phone.





	

The Five Times Sam Called Gabriel's Phone, And The One Time He Didn't 

 

 

One

 

It was after a long hunt, Sam and Dean had crashed at yet another crappy motel for the night as the two were exhausted to drive back to the bunker. "Sammy? I'm gonna take a shower," Sam merely nodded as he laid back on one of the two beds. Closing his eyes he dug into his pocket. Retrieving his phone, once he heard the door close and lock and the shower starting; he went to his contacts. 

His thumb hovered over Gabriel's contact name, Gabe, and with a deep breath he pressed down on the call button. The phone ringed, once, twice, three times, still no answer. And with a chew of Sam's lip, Gabe didn't answer. Due to Castiel's angelic engraving on his ribcage, this is the only way, besides from summoning, he could contact the archangel. 

"Gabriel here, if i don't pick up I'm doing something way cooler in my 'Idiot Box' but I'd call you back when I can," 

The voicemail ended and with a pang of hurt in his voice he said, "Hey, uh, Gabe, its Sam Winchester, just wanted to see if you're up for a talk. I had a rough hunt tonight and me and Dean are doing the usual, 'grief because we couldn't save everyone' tonight. And it'd be really nice to hear from you... call me back, please?" 

He ended his message, placing his phone back in his pocket as he sighed. The door to the bathroom opened and Dean came out fully washed and dressed, a sympathetic smirk Dean gave Sam as if he heard his message to Gabe. Dean then went over to his own bed and sat. 

"You okay?" he asked, like he always did after a rough hunt, or a hunt in general. Sam purse his lips and nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine," Sam replied, his eyes and voice said otherwise. 

Dean raised an eye at Sam in suspicion, "Who were you, uh, who were you calling?" Dean asked, running a few fingers through his hair. "U-uh, a friend," Sam murmured, causing Dean to shrug. 

"Alright, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here," Dean reassured, Sam only nodded and that was the end of that. 

 

Two

Sam was in the bunker, doing research for a recent hunt, Kevin wasn't too far from him as he was doing research of his own. Sam was stumped, reading the same lines over and over again. He was getting frustrated rather quickly, Sam stood up and grabbed the liquor bottle and poured himself a glass. Sitting back down as he sipped at the substance, the burning at his throat eased his thoughts. 

Sam reread the article on Arachne, the supernatural creatures who have the abilities that are similar to those of a spider. His mind wander, however, not really focusing on the words before him. Sighing at his lack of motivation and the high distraction, he picked up his phone, his eyes did a quick sweep around of who was around. Kevin, who was too engrossed in whatever Dean had asked him to research on. 

His thumb again hovered over Gabe's contact name, with a deep sigh he pressed on the calling pad. He pressed the phone to his ear, one ring, two, three, nothing. And then the same voicemail ranged through his ears.

"Gabriel here, if i don't pick up I'm doing something way cooler in my 'Idiot Box' but I'd call you back when I can," 

A long sigh escaped Sam's mouth, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Unaware of Kevin's now full on attention at him. "H-Hey Gabe, Sam again, I guess I'm just really stumped right now with this research. I can't focus. The Arachnes, I don't know how to kill them yet and I've been reading the same text over and over now. I just wish for some help, a lead, something. I can't get my mind off of a certain someone, and, uh, well that certain someone is you. Just call me back, please? I would really love to hear from you, thanks Gabe..," with a swallow of harsh guilt, Sam reopened his eyes only to be met with Kevin's. 

His eyebrow raised in concern, face laced with confusion. "Are... are you okay Sam? I can help you if you need," Kevin said, his words trailing off as he looked at Sam's phone. Sam shook his head, "No, no, whatever Dean put you on to research is way more important than this. It's okay, I'm okay." Sam reassured. 

"Yeah, right, if you need to talk, I'm here," Kevin stated, looking Sam in his eyes before looking back at his work. Sam merely nodded and went back to his own research. 

 

Three

 

It had to be at least two am at night as Sam wander aimlessly throughout the bunkers kitchen. He leaned against the counter as he took out his phone. He usually had troubles sleeping at night and he always had called someone to help him through it. Gabriel. Unbothered by the endless tapping of Charlie and her laptop, he proceeded to call the number once again.

The phone ringed, once, twice, three times and no answer. Right back at Gabe's voicemail. 

"Gabriel here, if i don't pick up I'm doing something way cooler in my 'Idiot Box' but I'd call you back when I can," 

Sam sighed, a somewhat broken whimper came from him which had caught Charlie's undivided attention. She was going to ask him if he was okay until Sam muster up the courage to continue speaking. 

"Gabe? It's Sam again, I- I need your help please? It's once again two am, I can't go to sleep. I just need your reassurance, that's all. I've been listening to Heat of the Moment, even though it's the time when you put me in an endless loop of killing my brother. It reminds me of you. That and your voicemail you put me on when you don't pick me up soothes me to sleep at night. Gives me a sense of hope that you're there, looking over me the same way Castiel looks over Dean. The only difference is that you're not there at day. How about a little sign of hope every now and then? That'd be nice. You know? I pay that phone bill of yours, so it'd be nice if you picked up every now and then. I'd love to hear your voice. Please call me back when you get this," 

Sam hunger up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. His breathing ragged as he closed his eyes. Charlie's eyes still glued at him, "S-Sam?" her voiced croaked out. "Are you okay?" she continued. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just having a rough time going to sleep," he muttered, "What are you doing up?" 

Charlie who still looked unamused but worried, "As of right now, being a warlock in World of Warcraft," she said, her eyes still glued to him. Sam made a shrug and a soft but sad smile played on his lips. 

"Who were - uh- I - who were you talking to?" she asked softly, Sam bit his lower lip and looked at his phone. Gabriel's name still on his screen. "A really close friend ive been meaning to get in contact with," he mumbled. 

"At two am in the morning?" Charlie asked, Sam just shrugged, "He always used to make time for me, given any time," Charlie wanted to say something but bit her lower lip, just nodding. Knowing it was better to keep quiet, however, she had to say, "If you need anything, a talk maybe? You can come to me," Sam merely nodded, pulling away from the counter he was leaning on. 

"Yeah, thanks Charlie," he mumbled as he went up to his room, not another peep came from him. 

 

Four

Castiel was with them, tagging along in another hunt of theirs. Him and Dean were at the front of the impala, laying against the hood of the car. They were taking a breather, the hunt was a little rough at first but they had managed. Everyone was saved. 

Sam took out his phone, his emotions a little twisted at the moment watching as his brother and his brother's angel relationship build. As he watched, he couldn't help but feel a little empty himself. So, leaving him with his thumb hovering over Gabriel's name in his contacts again. With a gulp he pressed on it and raised the phone to his ear. One ring, two, three and so on and so forth. Nothing. Nothing but the voicemail he grew to look forward to. 

"Gabriel here, if i don't pick up I'm doing something way cooler in my 'Idiot Box' but I'd call you back when I can," 

Sam's breathing hitched as he laid back against the car, "Hey... uh, Gabe, how's everything? I miss you. You used to call me, it's weird now that I'm calling you. Can you please answer me? It's been four months since I last actually heard from you. All I keep getting is your voicemail. Just answer, one time, please. That's all I ask for. I know it seemed that I was pissed most of the time with you, I know, but that's not the case. I... I really missed you. The times we had together, I really do cherish it. One time, I- I uh extract your voicemail and uploaded it to my laptop. Therefore, I don't have to listen to the constant ringing every time you don't want to pick up. Then I'd... I'd play it on a loop. Smiling softly to myself. I love your voice. What can I say? Heh, not much apparently since you don't want to listen anymore. Look, Gabe, I'm sorry, I wish I never left you. I wish I could've stayed. I'm- I'm sorry. I... I just want to hear your voice instead of a voicemail... even though this is probably the closest I'd ever get to hearing you. Gabe, I'm sorry, I'm really am. Just call me back, please?" 

When Sam hung up, his eyes were blurred by the tears that threaten to fall and when it cleared he was met with two pairs of eyes on him. Green and blue, filled with worry and sympathy. "Sam?" came the worried voice of the angel. "Are you okay?" he continued. 

Sam sniffed as he nodded, Castiel was going to continue but was stopped by Dean. Cas looked over at Dean as Dean shook his head no. "Sammy, look-" 

"No, Dean. I'm fine, if you two are done having your weird eye sex I would like to go now," Sam said, biting his lower lip as he opened the backseat car and got in. For the rest of the drive home, Sam did nothing but call Gabe again and again. 

 

Five 

The fifth time he had called Gabe he was at a hill. It was late at night, the stars were out and Sam laid next to a lake. His hand held his phone as he stared at Gabe's contact name. He pushed down a whimper, his thumb was once again hovering over the contact name. One ring, two, three and... someone picked up. Sam was taken aback, his stomach flipped completely over. 

"Hello?" the person on the other side asked, "Wh-who's this?" Sam stuttered over his words. 

"Well, seeming as you were the one that called, who's this?" the voice came over, sassy, but it wasn't Gabriel. Suddenly it hit him, the phone company gave Gabe's number to someone else. Sam's breathing hitched as he closed his eyes. 

"Sorry... wrong number," was all Sam said as he hung up. Sam stayed all night long looking up at the stars and even after as he watched the sun come up. He smiled a weak smile and finally sat up and made his way back to the bunker where he knew he would hear it from his brother for being out all night.

 

One

 

Sam was at a church, his hands together as his head laid on top of his fist. Soft breaths came from him as his eyes were closed. His voice was hoarse and filled with pain as he thought of the last thing he could do. 

Pray. 

"Gabe? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my ignorance. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry, I really am. I just need your forgiveness. I need to know that you're okay. I've been calling your phone for the past five months and each and every time, you never answered. Everyone looks at me with sympathy, with pity. My brother, even yours, look at me like I'm so vulnerable. Everyone's telling me to come and talk to them. But I don't want to. I want to talk to you. Just one more time, please. I need your help. Hell, put me through one of your little test again. Just if it gets me to see you." 

Sam choked back a sob as he groaned softly, "I'm sorry Gabriel... I shouldn't have left you with Lucifer... I shouldn't have let you died. But most of all, I shouldn't have keep on calling afterwards. In the false hope of hearing your voice again. The voicemails, they were comforting, but not enough. I kept paying your phone bill so I could keep hearing your voicemail. G-God, that was stupid of me. It just brought me so much pain. The memory of you, of us." 

Sam let out a pained laugh as he laid back. Eyes blurred with tears so he left them closed. 

"The kiss. It's all I think about nowadays. The kiss and how you flew away before I was able to say anything. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I'm sorry that the content expression on your face soon turned into horror and sadness. I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough to regain my composure and say something to you. But I'd be damned if I didn't say that was the best kiss I ever had or that I'd kill to share that moment again with you," 

Sam let out a broken whimper, he looked up at the roof of the church and and inhaled sharply. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder, with a jump he instantly reached to his waist for his gun, but stopped. "That really isn't necessary now is it Sammy?" Sam stopped, his hand leaving his side as he turned around and saw the soft smile of someone he thought he never see again. 

Gabriel. 

"Ga-Gabe..?" he whispered, his voice laced with confusion. "H-how..?" he continued, wiping his eyes to make sure it wasn't a sick-twisted hallucination his brain made. 

"I can't be here for long, I had to pull a lot of strings to get here. But let's not talk about that, we don't have the time," Gabe said as he sat down next to Sam. "I heard, I heard every message you made, every prayer you ever made to me and I had watched over you ever since Luci had killed me. Apparently, it just sends me back to Heaven. But I have no intention in telling you this. Not with such limited time," Gabriel continued looking Sam in the eyes. 

Gabe sighed softly, holding his hand up and wiping away the tears that still fell. "I love you Sam, I really do, that kiss meant everything for me and now I know you at least felt somewhat the same," Gabe said but Sam shook his head, "No Gabe, I feel the exact same way, I love you and I'm sorry I only realized that when it was too late to tell," 

Gabe smiled brightly as he pressed his lips onto Sam and this time, Sam kissed back. He savored every second of the kiss. Melting into it as his hands met Gabriel's waist and pulled him in closer. Sam never wanted this to end, this feeling, Gabe. However, Gabe pulled back and as breathless as he left Sam, Sam didn't let his lack of oxygen waste his limited time with Gabriel. 

"I'm sorry Sam, but hey, please flash me a smile and a wink up there once and a while. I'm always watching and while you're at it, show me your ass as well," Gabriel chuckled to himself as well did Sam. 

"I love you Gabe," Sam whispered, but loud enough for Gabe to hear. 

"I know you do, Kiddo," 

And he disappeared. 

Sam let out a pained filled laugh as he looked up at the roof of the church building, tear running down his cheek and a soft smile played on his lips as he winked.


End file.
